reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JamesO-81
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:JamesO-81 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew What? who is tommytip22? Tom Talk 11:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No I don't, I think you think I'm someone else. Tom Talk 12:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Mescalero and Cochinay You recently renamed the Cochinay and Mescalero pages, adding "Apache Camp" after them. The page names in this wiki reflect how they appear in the game. Neither of those locations are referred to as "Apache Camp" in the game so I've reverted to the original names. In the same way, it is "Fort Mercer" not "Fort Mercer Army Post" or something. 2ks4 21:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to assume that you read the above message *after* you renamed the pages a second time since you subsequently reverted the title of the Mescalero page. I just reverted the Cochinay page title again. Maybe you should also realize that the "noob" who made those changes (me) is an admin on this wiki and that leaving insulting messages for another user will get you banned. Don't let it happen again. 2ks4 05:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Changing you user name You renamed your user page today. Unfortunately, even though it was a minor change, you can't simply rename the page since that breaks the link between your Wikia account and your user page. I've reverted it to the original title to restore that link. If you would like to change your Wikia account name or create a new account with the new name, please see the wikia help article changing your user name. 2ks4 05:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: ??? Your Game Options file may have become corrupted. I had this happen once where I would get to the menu to choose single player or multiplayer, but whichever one I chose it would just hang. I fixed it by following the instructions on this Rockstar support page: Freezing on the load screen. It shouldn't mess with your mulitplayer status or save games, but I would recommend backing them up first just to make sure. I did have to reinstall all of the DLC after doing this, though. The thing with the horse is probably just a coincidence. I don't remember anything unusual happening before I had the problem. Hope that helps. 2ks4 18:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Moved post to blog area I moved your Online Gunslingers post into your blog area. The main wiki area is for official articles only while your blog area is okay to use for posts like Online Gunslingers. The page is now located here: Online Gunslingers. Since it was moved into your blog area rather than created there, it does not currently show up on your blog tab. If you create another blog post, I'm not sure if that will force it to show up in the list (it might). 2ks4 (talk) 06:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) "Online Legend" James-O81, I'd just like to let you know that this edit and this edit are unacceptable. Do you crave attention so much that you feel the need to add your name, as well as your friend's, to the article? Heads-up, mate, this site has rules. One more edit like that and you'll receive a nice block. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, as long as you understand why they aren't acceptable. Also, as is said on my profile, I don't have a PS3. I play on the Xbox 360. :As for your edits to the Super Bull and Albino Buffalo articles, the information was already on the article. If you read the "Description" section on both articles, they already say that the mount goes faster off-road. As for your edit to the Armadillo article, that was an opinion. :Sorry if it seems like I'm targeting you. I get that a lot. I'm just cleaning up the wiki, as I often do. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Insult Dude Never call a wikia accounted a noob. He was trying to clean the wiki while you were messing up cochinay and Mescalero, along with fort mercer. Back of and edit the real thing. :My reply... :Dude your a little late, so no offence, but go pester someone else if your too scared to sign your own message... well howdy mate RE:Please explain this to me. James, Yes, it was daft of your friend to create an article about himself. However, the article was created by an anonymous user. Also, I added a couple unsigned templates and removed the double post on your talk page. I hope you don't mind. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC)